Back at the Barnyard - Season 3
Your favorite animals that can talk and walk upright are Back at the Barnyard! A cow named Otis and the gang continue their adventures. Some guest stars return too. A total of 9 episodes. A Nickelodeon ''animated series. Created by ''Steve Oedekerk. Produced by Omation Animation Studios. Coming soon for a revival! Plot Plot It generally revolves around Otis (a male cow with udders) and his barnyard friends. Otis wants to horse around, but has to be responsible and protect the inhabitants of the Barnyard. He and his friends Abby the cow, Pip the mouse, Pig the pig, Freddy the ferret, Peck the rooster, Duke the dog, and Bessy the cow have many crazy adventures, while at the same time help Otis protect the farm. The setting is unknown but it is heavily implied to be in the fictional Arizona town of Oedeville. While the setting strongly resembles Arizona (the Grand Canyon has been depicted in some episodes, i.e. Cowman and Ratboy), some have questioned whether or not it is in Arizona or a made-up setting. According to the original film and an episode of the spin off, Oedeville (which Steve Oedekerk most likely named after himself) is 20 miles from the actual city of Phoenix. There is still debate of whether this should be the official location because there are many scenes in the show where the nature background does not look at all like Arizona (it is green and hilly, whereas Arizona is more of a desert-like area which is dry, arid and sandy). Otis and his friends have to overtake many obstacles like preventing Mrs. Beady from proving that animals can talk and distracting the farmer, so that they can throw a party. In many episodes, Otis gets himself in a sticky situation where his friends have to come to the rescue, resulting in him learning a lesson. Sometimes, the animals dress up like people when out in public, which nobody notices except Mrs. Beady. Cast * Chris Hardwick as Otis, Sheep #1 * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby, Etta, Sheep #2 * Jeff Garcia as Pip * Wanda Sykes as Bessy * Dom Irrera as Duke * Tino Insana as Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy, Pal #2, Sheep #3 * Rob Paulsen as Peck, Pizza Twin #1, She Goat, Tony Two-Cheeks, Squirrel, Sheep #4 * Fred Tatasciore as Farmer * Steve Oedekerk as Mr. Beady, Snotty Boy, Pizza Twin #2 * Maria Bamford as Mrs. Beady Additional Voices/Guest Stars *Grey DeLisle as Veronica, Hanna *Nika Futterman as Stamps *John DiMaggio as Bud/Jersey Cow #1, Horse #1 *Lloyd Sherr as Everett, Crow #1 *Maurice LaMarche as Crow #3, Igg/Jersey Cow #2 *S. Scott Bullock as Crow #2, Eddy/Jersey Cow #3, Cop *Kevin Michael Richardson as Horse *Earthquake as Root *Jeff Bennett as Sheep #5 *Nick Simotas as Goat *Paul Greenberg as Pal #1 *Tom Kane as Mr. Ferret *Jennifer Hale as Mrs. Ferret Episodes # Otis vs. Sheen # Barnhouse of Horror # Back to the Present / The Tale of Stone in Chick # Who Kidnapped Bessy? # Bigfoot Dies # Cooked Out / Abby's Big Clown Show # Back at the Barnyard saves Valentine's day Category:Seasons Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Series Category:Nickelodeon shows